Y'a des jours comme ça
by Maavia Lacrima
Summary: Sur un modèle de 600 mots en une heure, voici un recueil d'OS sur Shunsui et Jushiro. Des touches humoristiques et d'autres plus sombres, une tentative pour souligner toutes les facettes de ce duo sans égal. 3 ; Dors mon ange. 4 ; Divagation.
1. Y'a des jours comme ça

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Perso pas à moi… Hélas…**_

 _ **Couple : Aucun, à part peut-être un très léger fond de ShunUki, mais bon…**_

 _ **Raiting : K**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Ceci est la fic la plus stupide qui me soit venue à l'esprit, mais j'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je me baladais sur fb parce que j'adore y perdre ma vie, et je suis tombé sur une phrase qui m'a fait rire aux éclats. Résultat des courses, 600 mots et 1h max pour écrire un truc débile autour de cette phrase. C'est naze, mais pour ma défense, il est 2h du mat'… xD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

\- Hey Jushiro, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs se retourna, surpris d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami dans son dos. Il lui sourit doucement, heureux de le voir. Cependant, Shunsui n'était pas dupe et sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, et posa une main douce sur son épaule, le sentant se crisper au contact.

\- Dis-moi… S'il te plaît…

Il sourit doucement à son plus vieil ami, attendant qu'il se détende un peu. Il plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux verts et patienta une petite minute avant que son collègue craque et pousse un soupir résigné.

\- J'ai… eut mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez Unohana, et…

Les doigts qui enserraient son épaule se contractèrent, faisant légèrement grimacer l'albinos qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il jeta un regard surpris au brun qui semblait véritablement inquiet. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la réaction du capitaine de la 8ème division. Il sourit doucement et secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ! Ce n'étais qu'une visite de routine tu sais…

\- Mais… ?

Jushiro soupira. Son ami le connaissait décidément beaucoup trop. La légère hésitation qu'il avait eue en fin de phrase ne lui avait pas échappée, et il était impossible de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

\- Mais rien, c'est juste que…

L'albinos fit une petite grimace et frissonna en se rappelant de ce qu'il voulait oublier. Son frisson n'échappa à Kyōraku qui l'enlaça gentiment. Il n'aimait pas voir le jeune homme comme ça, et encore moins se sentir inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi, je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais bien…

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en souriant, cherchant à le détendre un peu. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise, pour pouvoir l'aider quoi… Il le serra doucement contre lui, passant et repassant son pouce sur son épaule. Si quelque chose s'était passé durant son rendez-vous à la 4ème division, il était de son devoir de meilleur et plus ancien ami de faire quelque chose pour lui. L'albinos soupira doucement et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je… Unohana m'a… Elle m'a consulté la gorge pour… Enfin pour voir si j'allais bien, tu vois…

Shunsui fronça les sourcils en sentant le nouveau frisson de son ami. Il lui passa une main tendre dans le dos pour l'encourager à parler. Il avait un peu peur, et si… Et si au final, la visite de routine s'était mal passée ? Qu'Unohana avait trouvé un nouveau problème dans la maladie de Jushiro ? Une mauvaise nouvelle était si vite arrivée… Il dut se faire violence pour rester calme et encourager son ami dans sa confidence.

\- Oui Juu, je vois… Et donc ?

Jushiro déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux, se collant dans l'étreinte protectrice de son ami. Il avait vraiment envie d'oublier quand même… Et Shunsui qui tentait de savoir en le faisant se rappeler…

\- Et quoi Juu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, enfin ?!

Le capitaine de la 13ème division prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Et… et sur son bureau, y'avait…

Il se tut un bref un instant, ce qui mit son ami au supplice.

\- Y'avait quoi ?! Bordel Jushiro, tu vas me dire, oui ?!

L'albinos étouffa un sanglot, ce qui inquiéta grandement le brun. Il lui prit délicatement le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Y'avait un… un… un papier vide de Magnum sur le bureau…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout ! ^^**_

 _ **Si d'autres fics débiles du genre me viennent en tête, j'les mettrais par écrit !**_

 _ **Laissez une rewiew si ça vous a plu ! o/**_

 _ **A pluche les gens ! :3**_


	2. L'effet de l'alcool

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Je fais juste mumuse avec eux, ils ne sont pas à moi…**_

 _ **Couple : ShunUki**_

 _ **Raiting: K +**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Et oui, une nouvelle histoire débile à mon actif. Pas grave, ça me fait rire… Avec un peu de chance, ça vous fera marrer aussi, qui sait ? 'fin bref, après tout y'aura que des p'tits OS de 600 mots fait en 1 heure ici, donc bon… ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La fête battait son plein au sein même du Seireitei. En effet, un an auparavant, jour pour jour, Aizen avait été vaincu. Aussi, tous les Shinigamis s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter dignement cette victoire. L'alcool coulait à flot, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Certains ronflaient déjà sur le sol, comme Renji ou Kira, mais d'autres étaient encore tout à fait opérationnels, comme Byakuya qui buvait silencieusement une coupe de saké, dans son coin, jetant un regard glacial sur l'assemblée sans prendre part aux réjouissances un peu trop poussées. Mais son air légèrement contrarié venait peut-être aussi du fait que non loin de lui, Ichigo embrassait langoureusement une petite brune qui se trouvait être la jeune Kuchiki.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un lourd état d'ivresse planait sur les shinigamis, quel que soit leur grade. Un peu plus loin, deux alcoolos bien connus de nos services avaient depuis longtemps déjà, entamés un concours de boissons.

\- Moi j'suis sûre… Z'avez pas les couilles de lui dire qu'vous l'aimez…

Matsumoto, l'œil hagard, reposa une énième bouteille à côté d'elle, jetant un regard amusé sur son adversaire, tout aussi alcoolisé qu'elle.

\- Ben tiens qu'j… Qu'j'ai les couilles d'aller lui dire…

L'adversaire de la rousse, qui s'avérait être Shunsui Kyōraku, se releva en chancelant. Il retint un hoquet et fit une grimace à la Johnny Depp avant de jeter un regard sur la salle. Lentement, il laissa son cerveau, embrumé par l'alcool, décrypter ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il secoua un peu la tête, tentant de se reprendre. Il s'appuya lourdement contre un mur, lequel s'anima en couinant. Surpris, le brun observa de plus près ledit mur. Avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci avait de bien beaux yeux. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et poussa un cri de douleur.

Le mur à lunettes venait de lui assener sur le crâne un énorme livre. Shunsui tituba et arriva, on ne sait trop par quel miracle, au bar. Il s'assit plus ou moins bien droit sur une chaise avant de s'affaler sur le comptoir en chougnant. Il attendit de longues minutes que Kenpachi cesse de danser en tutu sous ses yeux, puis releva la tête en entendant vaguement la voix de Matsumoto qui l'encourageait du fond de la salle.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Son regard n'avait plus rien de l'homme ivre qu'il était. Au contraire, il était empli de détermination. Il se leva d'un coup sec et regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. En mode robot Terminator, il semblait scanner chaque personne dans la salle. Puis soudain, il immense sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Non loin de lui, il venait d'apercevoir un éclat de blancheur.

Shunsui prit une bouteille avec lui et se rapprocha de sa cible. Il l'enlaça par derrière en gloussant, avant de plaquer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser empli de sincérité, malgré les relents d'alcool.

\- Juushiro, t'veux m'épouzeeeer ?

Complètement pompette mais à la fois sincère, le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un lourd silence planait à présent sur la salle. Il souriait toujours aussi bêtement, attendant une réponse de la part de l'autre. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris d'entendre une voix rauque et surtout très masculine s'échapper des lèvres de Jushiro.

\- Shunsui, dégage immédiatement.

La voix ne souffrait pas d'aucune réplique. Shunsui, en fin stratège qu'il était, comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il plissa les yeux, détaillant la personne en face de lui. Malgré son état d'ivresse critique, il réussit à comprendre le léger problème. Et il éclata de rire.

\- Awn, je voiiiis… C'est que Yama-jii s'était déguisé en Juu-kuuun !

* * *

 _ **Hfrghuhhhuhuhu… Pardon mais j'imagine tellement la tête de Shunsui quand il découvre qu'il s'est loupé de personne, c'est terrible ! J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire celle-là (en même temps quand ça ne me plait pas d'écrire, je stoppe, alors… XD), et j'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi !**_

 _ **A pluche, et oubliez pas que les rewiew motivent dans l'écriture ~**_


	3. Dors mon ange

_**Auteur : Maavia Lacrima**_

 _ **Disclamer : Shunsui et Juu sont à Tite Kubo, les paroles de la chanson disséminées dans le texte sont à Mozart, l'Opéra rock**_

 _ **Couple : ShunUki**_

 _ **Raiting : K+**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Nouveau texte, de 600 mots en 1 heure. Je commence à bien apprécier ce format, moi… Enfin bref, voilà le troisième texte. Celui-ci est un peu différent des autres. Inspiré d'une chanson (**_ **Dors mon ange** _ **, de Mozart l'Opéra rock, et très légèrement de**_ **Encore** _ **, dans Dracula. Oui, je fais dans la comédie musicale aujourd'hui…), c'est surtout qu'il n'est pas spécialement humoristique. Enfin bref…**_

 _ **Si vous connaissez la chanson de base, vous saurez sans doute ce qu'il va advenir dans le texte, sinon je vous laisse découvrir !**_

* * *

Il n'y a plus personne. Le calme résonne dans mes oreilles autant que résonnaient les cris et les explosions de la bataille. Ce silence, d'une lourdeur insupportable me brise les tympans. Je te cherche. Je te chercherai encore. Partout. Où es-tu ? Où es-tu… Là. Je t'ai trouvé. Englobé dans une bulle de silence mortuaire, tu défies encore de quelques respirations laborieuses la mort qui te tend les bras.

Je me rapproche de toi. Mes pas semblent des coups de canon dans l'immense pièce vide. J'avance vers toi dans un fracas du tonnerre, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Tes yeux sont mi-clos. Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de ma présence à tes côtés ? Tu n'as pas pu ignorer ma venue tonitruante… Mais tu ne réagis pas. Bordel, bouge ! Réagis, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose.

Et soudain c'est le déclic. Tu sais que je suis là. Comment ? Je ne sais. Ton sourire s'allume, tes yeux s'embrument. Si ton corps est brisé, ton esprit est toujours vaillant. Et c'est là, blottit dans mes bras que se jouent nos derniers instants ensemble. Bientôt, tu vas aller danser au ciel, retrouver Kaien et sa femme. Tu pourras enfin t'excuser auprès de lui. Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. S'il te plait… Pas encore. Reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi. Juste un peu…

Ton sourire est doux, chaleureux. Un soleil fébrile qui vient de s'éveiller au milieu de la pièce glaciale. Il me réchauffe le cœur, il est là pour moi. Il apaise mes craintes. Ce sourire, empli de tendresse, d'amour et de réconfort. Ce sourire empli de mensonges. Tu m'apaises. Tu me mens.

Et c'est ainsi. Tu glisses doucement vers le plus beau des sommeils.

Vas mon ange. Je te serre dans mes bras, je te berce. Je suis silencieux, je suis là. Dors mon ange, dans l'éternelle candeur. Va mon ange, dors. Le ciel est ta demeure.

Vole mon ange, la vie est plus douce ailleurs.

Les larmes se mettent à couler. Sur mon visage, sur mes joues, les larmes ruissellent en une cascade silencieuse. Pas de sanglots. Pas de cris ni de hurlements. Trop de bruit. Il y a eu trop de bruit. Toi, ta mort sera silencieuse, discrète. D'une douceur infinie. Je serre les dents, je serre ton corps meurtri contre le mien.

Dors. _Vole…_ Dors. _Vole…_ Dors mon ange. Vole. _Les cloches sonnent l'angélus._

Les heures s'égrènent lentement. Les minutes succèdent aux secondes dans un ballet infernal, et moi, je suis toujours là. Je serre ton corps détruit dans mes bras. Dévoré de l'intérieur. C'est ce que tu as subit. C'est ce que je ressens.

Je vacille, tout est sombre. Je perds l'équilibre, je suis vide. Je suis un funambule, suspendu dans la brume. Je marche sur le fil de tes pas. Je titube, je bascule. _Je plonge…_ Et je plonge dans l'écume des jours qui me parlent de toi.

Il n'y a personne, nous sommes seuls. Je suis seul, un cadavre dans mes bras. Toi, tu n'es plus là. Je me fais des idées, ce n'est plus toi qui repose contre moi. Tu es déjà loin. Ma vision se brouille à nouveau. Ça fait mal, tellement mal… A l'intérieur, ça fait mal. J'ai encore besoin de toi, s'il te plait…. Je t'en supplie. Moi, le capitaine-commandant du Gotei 13, je te supplie de revenir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Tu ne peux plus, tu es parti. Je dois l'accepter.

Dors mon ange. Dors dans l'éternelle candeur, le ciel est ta demeure…

Vole mon ange, le temps pensera ma douleur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le troisième texte. J'ai été grave choquée de la fin du manga (chapitre 685, je te renie putain !), et du coup je me suis demandée comment Shunsui aurait pu réagir. Et voilà… ^^**_

 _ **Et petite précision, c'est pas parce que là, Juu est mort qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres textes après. Ils sont sans rapports les uns et les autres, donc pas de soucis à ce sujet.**_

 _ **Allez, labiz les gens. Et laissez une p'tite rewiew, que je sache un peu ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**_


	4. Divagation

**Comment ça j'étais morte ? Non ! Enfin pas vraiment, pas actuellement. Enfin bref, voilà une suite aux autres OS ! On peut l'assimiler à une suite de l'OS précédent (Dors mon ange), mais il peut aussi être totalement indépendant !**

 **Juste, une petite explication ; c'est Shunsui qui est le narrateur. Wouala. Explication utile parce que j'avoue que ce n'est pas très clair. Ahem...**

 **Efin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un rire cristallin me fait ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil brille dans le ciel et m'aveugle aussitôt. Je lève les mains pour me protéger, et je me rends compte qu'elles sont menottées. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Rien. Un désert de sable qui s'étend à perte de vue. Mais d'où vient alors le rire que j'ai entendu ? Il n'y a rien ni personne.

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne brusquement, sentant une présence dans mon dos. Et je découvre l'océan. Un cri de mouette dans le ciel. Je frémis et avance d'un pas vers l'étendue d'eau. Mais je suis enlisé dans le sable qui s'est transformé en boue sous mes pieds. Et je m'enfonce, lentement. Je crie, je tente de crier. Pas un son ne sort de ma gorge.

Je m'affole et m'agite. Un flash blanc soudain et à nouveau, ce rire cristallin. En contre-jour apparaît une silhouette qui me tend la main. Sans réfléchir, je m'y agrippe sans même noter que mes menottes ont disparues. Je suis soulagé d'avoir trouvé une aide. Mais rien ne change, je continue de m'enfoncer. Pourquoi… ?

La chute. Brutale et inopinée.

J'atterrie au centre d'une salle sombre. Je suis au centre, à côté de moi se trouve la silhouette. Je ne peux voir son visage, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Une voix rauque et sévère se fait entendre. Je l'entends distinctement, et pourtant je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Il répète, je reste interdit. Je ne comprends plus cette langue qui me semble si familière.

Alors mon voisin tend lentement son bras vers ma poitrine. Je baisse les yeux et la remarque, cette blessure qui n'était pas là auparavant. Une plaie béante s'est ouverte sur mon torse. Et dans ma main, un poignard d'argent. Je relève la tête en panique, ne ressentant aucunement la douleur. Mais le décor a changé.

Il n'y a rien, une mare de sang. Une entêtante odeur d'hémoglobine me monte à la tête et je vacille. Je tente d'avancer d'un pas dans l'immensité écarlate mais je bute contre un obstacle imprévu. Cette fois je n'ose regarder et j'avance. J'avance et le décor recule. Je ne progresse pas d'un pas. Les murs noirs et blancs, en damiers, je viens de les apercevoir. D'où sortent-ils ?

Je secoue la tête, à ma ceinture, il y a une colombe morte. Je la regarde sans comprendre avant de la prendre dans mes mains. Son regard vide me fixe d'un air accusateur. Puis soudain elle se redresse, ses ailes se mettent à battre vigoureusement. Elle s'envole et disparait. Une plume blanche est restée dans ma main.

Le rire revient et je ferme les yeux. Je le pensais ami, mais il me rend fou.

Et soudain, dans l'océan rougeoyant, au son des cloches d'un village perdu, je l'aperçois à nouveau. La silhouette s'avance vers moi en courant. Il est entièrement vêtu de blanc, une cape dans son dos vole au gré de ses mouvements. Il se rapproche et je distingue son visage. Lui… Ses yeux verts pétillent de bonheur et ses cheveux blancs se balancent avec grâce. Et dans son dos, ce n'est pas une cape. Ce sont des ailes.

Il me sourit, passe une main sur ma joue et rit à nouveau. Ce rire cristallin qui résonne dans mon crâne. Trop doux, trop nostalgique. J'en pleure.

Et je me réveille lentement, émergeant du pays des songes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de lui, encore un. Jushiro n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra jamais. Un rêve, juste un putain de rêve. Et reste, dans mon poing serré, une plume blanche.

* * *

 **Rho, comment ça c'est triste ? J'adore écrire des choses du genre, vous devriez le savoir ! x)**

 **Allez, bisou sur vous et vos proches ! Et même si je suis pas très active, même si vous n'êtes qu'un lecteur anonyme parmi tant d'autres, bah j'vous aime quand même ! Love.**


End file.
